Defence
left Defence (Obrana; někdy zkracováno jako Def) je jedním z hlavních bojových skillů, který uděluje hráči ochranu proti všem formám combatu. Z tohoto důvodu je obrana jedním z dovedností, která zvyšuje combat level hráče bez ohledu na jiné úrovně. Čím vyšší je úroveň obrany, tím méně pravděpodobné jsou úspěšné údery soupeře, to platí pro všechny bojové styly použité proti hráči. Obrana je tedy důležitá dovednost pro útoky na delší dobu, a může být velmi užitečná proti soupeřům s vysokým Attack, Ranged, Magic nebo se silným Summoning familiars. Hráčova úroveň Defence také určuje, které vybavení můžete nosit, protože většina brnění nebo jiného zařízení má požadavek na úroveň obrany. Nesmíme zapomenout, úroveň obrany je také velmi užitečná při cestování přes wilderness. Získávání zkušeností Bojování Obrana hraje důležitou roli ve všech formách boje. Čím vyšší je hráčova úroveň obrany, tím větší je pravděpodobnost, že soupeř při útoku mine a nezpůsobí žádné zranění. Úroveň obrany nebo obranné bonusy nehrají žádnou roli na snížení zranění z úspěšného úderu. Obrana může být trénována v boji s použitím některého z těchto tří bojových stylů: Magic, Melee nebo Ranged. Constitution skill také dostává nějaké zkušenosti (damage děleno 7,5) bez ohledu na styl útoku. Například, jestliže hráč udeří 30 s melee, pak dostane 4 Constitution xp a navíc 12 xp do obrany. Melee Pokud hráč zasáhne soupeře, zatímco je zvolen obranný styl útoku (zvolený v Combat nabídce), dělí se škoda 2,5 a množství zkušeností je přiděleno na obranu. Jinými slovy, obdržené Defence xp se rovnají 40% z poškození. Například pokud hráč udeří 10, pak obdrží 4 Defence xp. Defenzivní útočný styl je k dispozici se všemi zbraněmi kromě dwarven army axe a také při boji holýma rukama. Pokud hráč bojuje se stylem útoku "controlled", pak bez ohledu na škody, které způsobí, budou děleny 7.5 a zkušenosti dány na Strength, Attack a Defence. Je třeba poznamenat, že obranný postoj dává neviditelné +3 xp do úrovně obrany, a Controlled postoj dává neviditelné +1 xp do obrany, stejně jako do Attack a Strength. Ranged Před Evolution of Combat, byste mohli získat obranné zkušenosti při útoku pomocí Longrange stylu, který rozděloval zkušenosti rovným dílem mezi Ranged a Defence. 2 Ranged a Defence zkušenosti byly získané za každých 10 poškození. Po Evolution of Combat může člověk vybrat mezi ranged, defence, nebo obě dovednosti klepnutím na tlačítko XP v kartě combat. Magic Defence může být trénována, zatímco trénujete Magic při zvolení útočné kouzla připnutím "defensive casting" možnosti v pravém dolním rohu combat nabídky. 1 Defence zkušenost (stejně jako 1.333 Magic zkušeností) budou uděleny za každých 10 damage bodů. Zkušenosti získané za zvolené kouzlo nebudou ovlivněny, a se udělují pouze na Defence. Zkušenosti z odměn Hráči mohou získat Defence zkušenosti jako odměnu za dokončení některých questů (celkem 166.037 zkušeností). Existuje také spousta questů, které umožňují hráči vybrat dovednost, která obdrží odměnu v podobě zkušeností. Lampy se zkušenostmi, získané prostřednictvím úkolů a nahodilých událostí mohou být použity k poskytnutí zkušeností pro nějakou dovednost. Hráči mohou také obchodovat s body získaných v některých minihrách pro získání zkušeností do Defence. Další způsoby, jak získat zkušenosti v Defence je pomocí Dragonkin lamp, penguin points, Tears of Guthix a dokončení Court Cases s úspěšnou obhajobou. Další způsoby, jak získat zkušenosti * Brawling gloves (melee) poskytují 50% bonus xp při tréninku na některém z Melee dovedností (Defence, Strength a Attack) s použitím melee bojového stylu. Kromě toho rukavice poskytují 300% bonus zkušeností, pokud hráč trénuje ve Wilderness. Rukavice vydrží zhruba 100.000 bojových xp, a rozpadají se poté, co hráč obdrží všechny tyto bonusové zkušenosti. * Nošení s jakékoliv nabité části Sacred clay equipment (odměna ze Stealing Creation minihry), poskytne 100% bonus zkušeností bez ohledu, jak zkušenosti získal, v Defence, Attack, Strength, Magic, Ranged a Constitution. Hráč vždy dostane 24450 bonus zkušeností za kus (včetně zkušeností získaných v Constitution) bez ohledu na to, kolika kusy se vybavil. Pokud můžete získat více než bonusové zkušenosti v daném čase, po které trvá nabití kusu Stealing Creation armour (15-25 minut), pak trénink se Sacred clay equipment je neefektivní. ** Během Stealing Creation hry nezískáte žádné zkušenosti z boje (nebo z čehokoliv jiného). * Hráč může trénovat Defence v Catapult room ve Warriors 'Guild, zde hráč obdrží 10 zkušeností za úspěšnou obranu. * Hráči obdrží bojové zkušenosti z damage jejich Summoning familiars, skill, který obdrží zkušenosti, se mění v závislosti na familiar, kromě toho, že Constitution vždy obdrží 13,3% ze škody způsobené familiarem. "Controlled Familiars " - 13.3% poškození se převede na zkušenosti Defence. Strength a Attack obdrží zkušenosti ve výši 13,3% damage. Defence a extrémy Combat Pures Někteří hráči si myslí, že trénink obrany je zbytečný a místo toho se soustředí na útočné schopnosti jejich vybraného stylu, jako je Attack, Strength, Ranged a Magic. Tito hráči, obyčejně známý jako combat pures, obecně mají lepší útočné schopnosti, než jejich combat level napovídá, to může být užitečné pro zabíjení hráčů. Někteří z těchto hráčů nechají Defence na úrovni 1 a nosí iron armour, někteří trénují obranu až na úroveň 20 pro initiate armour, a někteří zvyšují obranu na úroveň 30 pro turmoil, úroveň 40 pro rune armour, 42 pro Void Knight equipment, nebo 45 kvůli berserker helm. Zatímco jsou potenciálně účinní při PvP boji, by tento přístup mohl být nebezpečný v situacích, které zahrnují Boj proti monstru, jako je dokončení Slayer úkolu nebo zdolávání boss monstra. Defence Pures Spíše než ignorování Defence úplně, někteří hráči trénují tuto dovednost téměř výhradně, což má za následek velmi vysoké úrovně Defence vzhledem k jejich combat levelu, ale omezené útočné schopnosti. Tito hráči jsou známí jako defence pures nebo prostě tanky. Někteří mohou také trénovat Summoning, aby se staly Summoning tanks, nebo trénují Summoning a Prayer, aby se stal Ochranným tankem. Navíc někteří hráči udělají na maximum jejich Defence úroveň 99 a pak na maximum Ranged. To má za následek "Ranged Tank" pures, kteří mohou být dobří v zabíjení hráčů. Vybavení Téměř každý kus vybavení k boji (s výjimkou plášťů, prstenů, aur a amulet slotů) vyžaduje určitou úroveň defence pro nošení. Zde jsou odkazy na tabulky brnění a vybavení, které vyžadují k použití úroveň defence: * Armour - Přehled různých druhů brnění. * Melee Armour - Přehled různých druhů Melee brnění. * Magic Armour - Přehled různých druhů Magic brnění. * Ranged Armour - Přehled různých druhů Ranged brnění. * Prayer Armour - Přehled různých druhů Prayer brnění. * Defenders - Zbraně, které jsou na slotu štítu a poskytují útočné bonusy, mají požadavek na úroveň Attack i Defence. s lemováním.]] Dokončení dovednosti Po dosažení levelu 99 v Defence si hráči mohou koupit Defence cape od melee instruktora Harlana v budově severně od Lumbridge general store. Defence plášť je světle modré barvy a má smetanové orámování pro hráče, kteří mají více než jednu úroveň na 99. Dočasné zvýšení s lemováním a provádí Skillcape emote.]] *Defence cape - Zvyšuje úroveň obrany o 1 na krátkou dobu po použití skillcape emoce. *Defence potion - Zvyšuje úroveň obrany o 3 - 12 (3 + 10% ze základní úrovně obrany zaokrouhleno dolů). *Super defence lektvar – Zvyšuje úroveň obrany o 5 až 19 (5 + 15% ze základní úrovně obrany zaokrouhleno dolů). *Extreme defence lektvar - Zvyšuje úroveň obrany o 5 až 26 (5 + 22% ze základní úrovně obrany zaokrouhleno dolů). S touto položkou nelze obchodovat a jediný způsob, jak ji získat, je vlastnoruční výroba, která vyžaduje 90 Herblore. * Overload nabízí stejné zvýšení jako the Extreme defence potion, ale obnovuje se každých 15 sekund po dobu 5 minut, poté odezní úplně. *Saradomin brew - Zvyšuje obranu o 25%, spolu s dalšími účinky. * Captured Sapphire Glacialis, je jeden ze čtyř druhů lovených motýlů a může být použit na jiného hráče v oblasti multicombat ke zvýšení jeho úrovně defence o 4 + 15% ze základní úrovně daného hráče, zaokrouhleno dolů. * Excalibrův speciální útok zvyšuje úroveň obrany o 8. *Speciální útok Enhanced excalibru zvyšuje úroveň obrany o 15%, navíc léčí hráče o 200 lifepoints přes 10 sekund. *Speciální útok brackish blade zvyšuje level obrany o 3 (Spolu s Attack a Strength). * Zelí z Draynor Manor zvyšuje obranu o 1 nebo 2 úrovně. Tento bonus je zcela náhodný. * Zvláštní pohyb Granite Crab familiar zvyšuje úroveň obrany o 4. * Zvláštní pohyb War Tortoise familiar zvyšuje úroveň obrany o 8. * Zvláštní pohyb Fire, Moss a Ice Titan zvyšuje level Defence o 1 + 11%. Následující bonusy nezvyšují hráčovu aktuální úroveň obrany na kartě statistik, ale umožňují hráči být zasažen méně často, a sčítají se s ostatními bonusy: * Modlitby ze standartní knihy: ** Thick Skin, Rock Skin, Steel Skin, a Chivalry zvyšují obranu o 5%, 10%, 15%, a 20%. ** Piety, Augury a Rigour zvyšují Defence o 25%. * Modlitby z Ancient Curses: ** Leech Defence zvýší Defence o 5%, postupně až o 10%, zároveň sníží Defence protivníka o 10%, postupně až o 20%. ** Turmoil zvyšuje Defence o 15%, navíc přidá 15% z Defence protivníka při útoku. en:Defence bg:Defence nl:Defence fi:Defence de:Verteidigung fi:Defence no:Defence es:Defence